My Dying Wish
by StarlynNeoma
Summary: The poem about the dying wishes of half bloods. Both OC and canon. Rating for safety and character death. Currently complete, but more might be added.
1. My Dying Wish

**I wrote this late on night (about eleven, which is late by my standards), so I don't know whether you'll like it. I got the inspiration about the idea from **_**Why, Mommy? **_**by xRainyx so some of the credit for the idea goes to her.**

**

* * *

****My Dying Wish**

I punch, I kick, I scream, I shout,

I do what I thought about,

I always thought this day would come,

I knew I would never be able to run,

Now arrows are being shot at me,

Even with eyes, I cannot see,

Daughter of Apollo? But my father is David,

Here is my necklace, to me he gave it,

Have a look at the inscription, right there,

It proves I'm his daughter and his heir,

A lie? Mom, what do they mean?

Is all not as it seems?

Mom, I scared!

All because I was dared!

"A harmless game, that's all it is,"

How wrong you were Iz,

Izzy, I love you, I always will,

Even if you beat me at football ten-nil,

But you blew it, not that I mind,

If only I could find a sign,

That the evils are wrong, Mom is right,

That is my wish before I die tonight.

* * *

**I really think there might be more fan fiction behind this one, or at least another poem. But I really wouldn't get your hopes up (or down if you didn't like it) because I can't promise anything as I'm still trying to write Pura Vida.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I love feedback so **_**PLEASE **_**review!**

**~Star~**


	2. Seeing You Again

**I would like to thank:**

**The Poetic Night – Thanks.**

**XxBookworm4evaxX – Even if you didn't understand the end, I'm pleased you liked it and reviewed.**

**Thriving On Eternal Chaos – I happen to wonder how a child of Apollo can write like this as well.**

**Len-the-Hen – Thanks. I happen to agree with you.**

**I don't know how this works as the girl is barely days old, but it doesn't really matter.**

**Right, onto the sappy sentimental stuff. I wrote this in dedication to my sister Jessica who would be 14 this year. Though I never met her, I miss her.**

**Before I tear up, on with the poem.**

**

* * *

****Seeing you again**

They think I'm silly,

But I know what happens around me,

You were asleep when they came to kill me,

So you didn't see,

You didn't know I was in danger,

While you dreamed away,

You knew I would be no stranger,

To almost dying this way,

But you were wrong,

There's nothing almost about is,

Now I can't sing my song,

All I can do is sit,

In this place with no sun or rain,

And you're not here to tell me to shh,

If only I could see you again,

That would be my dying wish.

* * *

_**Jessica, I might never have met you, but you are still my sister. I will never forget you, never. I light candles for you in church – I did today in fact. Jacob might be oblivious, but I know he cares. Love you, Ellie.**_

_**R.I.P Jessica Taylor Poulet.**_


	3. Why Are You Blaming Me?

**Here's another one. I think it might be a bit different, seen as it's more about how the half-blood died and her wish afterwards.**

**Oh, and thinks to:**

**Mag36gie913 – Thank you, I'm glad you like it. I know exactly what you mean. As I wrote these poems and another fic I don't think I'll post (since I have no idea what's going on in it any more!) I felt really weird when I stopped.**

**On with the poem!!**

**

* * *

****Why Are You Blaming Me For My Dad's Broken Vow!?**

I have always fought for my life,

Through this strife,

You have always wanted me dead,

I've always had this sentence on my head,

Just because my father broke some stupid vow,

I don't care, any how,

But I wish the struggle would stop,

Without you ending up on top.

While I was playing out one day,

The thunder rumbled, the sky went grey,

Something growled from the corner,

It was what made mom a mourner,

The thing was large and black as night,

My little sis screamed at the sight,

Cousin Matthew shouted curses,

But I really doubt anyone heard us,

Then you appeared, with your evil sneer,

That's when I started to fear,

Always a monster, never you direct,

Since it would earn you disrespect,

You said I was too much of a problem,

I made too many for monsters to solve 'em,

You told me I was one of many rejects,

With a lot of different defects,

That I would be killed the way others weren't,

That's what started the electric current,

It went through me and up into the sky,

That is what made me die,

I don't mind the fact I died,

That Hera's anger did not subside,

But my dying wish would be,

That my own father did not hate me.

My half sister, Thalia,

Thinking of her would make a tear,

To think you saved her,

Her, I know you prefer,

If only she knew what you did,

To her brother and your own kid,

I bet she would choose the side I choose,

The Titans, The Gods will loose!

My father, Zeus, king of the sky,

Why did you, make me die,

Unwanted, a mistake,

Destruction left in my wake,

That's what I was told,

That is the weight, my shoulders hold,

I could have been one in a prophesy,

Says the ghost of my sister, Jessi,

My dying wish is that she didn't have to come to,

Killed by a Hellhound sent by your wife and you,

If only I wasn't born,

There would be no one to mourn,

My name is Daniel and I was ten,

Son of Zeus, killed there and then,

Died with my sister, Jessica Maria,

To think that I will never see her,

Again alive, happy once more,

She still screams, about what she saw.

* * *

**This kept going back and forth, but I think it finally works. Goodness, it took a while.**

**Please give feedback, if you do (and if you ask nicely), I might eventually put up my mental story… Or maybe a preview or something on here…**

**Anyway, R&R!!**


	4. Connor Might Have Spared Me

**Here's another one!**

**

* * *

****Connor Might Have Spared Me, But His Mother Killed Me.**

This is Shannon, this is Connor,

You'd love Shannon is you saw her,

Connor is smarter than most,

He is a truly brilliant host,

Oh, and I'm Rain,

And yes, I am sane,

You might not believe my name is Rain,

But I will tell you my story – our story – all the same.

When I was but eight, I met Athena,

All because Connor was completely strum and drang,

He tried to stab me,

I blocked quickly,

Shannon begged him to stop,

Or she would call for a cop,

His eyes were all weird and blood shot,

The red against the grey made me give him a soft spot,

He turned on her quick,

Killed her with a wrist flick,

Then he fell to the floor,

By his sister's body, looking broken to the core,

"I'm sorry!" He said,

"I wanted to kill Rain instead!"

I gasped as a woman appeared,

Grey eyes flashed and seared,

"You will wear the mark of a murder forever!"

She said, "I thought you would never!"

Connor grabbed his knife and pushed it towards himself,

He collapsed to the floor and that was the end of Connor Selph,

As the grey eyed woman disappeared, I saw a blinding light,

Pain swept through my body at the sight,

I took an age for me to die,

I know no one will even sigh.

No one knows I died,

At least I don't have to hide,

No one knows of the murder of Shannon Relf,

Or the suicide of Connor Selph,

No one knows of the death of Rain Summers,

And the death of many others.

My dying wish is almost impossible,

Only the gods themselves can make it possible,

Demigods and Half-bloods need to be cared for,

No one should see what I saw,

A friend murdered by another friend and suicide because of it,

And all the gods do all day is sit.

Help my cause and who knows?

Maybe less half-bloods will take these blows,

Maybe they will be protected right down to ever toe,

Maybe – just maybe – all half-bloods will finally be allowed to grow.

My name is Rain Summers and I am eight,

If it wasn't for Athena, I would be living in New York State,

So remember my wish, remember me,

And soon all demigods will be able to see…

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	5. Son of the Sea, That's Me!

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Thank you to:**

**puffin0997 – Glad you liked it. I'm not that into poetry either, but it turns out I can write it!**

**PJOWritersInc. – You asked for another one, and here it is.**

**

* * *

****Son of the Sea, That's Me!**

Water changes as I go,

But where I am now, I do not know,

The river I am now upon,

Is horrible but I must wear on,

I wished that I could once again see,

My beautiful bride to be,

Not all demigods die young,

Some live to see the sun,

Along with the heroes I fought beside,

I will live in Hades were the dead souls hide,

I was unclaimed until now,

I just wish I had the know how,

To live another day, to meet my child,

To look upon its face and smiled,

But, to save them both, I gave my life,

I took the hit, not my wife,

Even with my curse, the _dracaenae _hit,

My weak spot so I could not make it,

My dying wish,

Is just this,

My child, my Naida, kept unharmed,

From anything that is armed,

You may know me, but I am not the safe,

If you don't see this, it is a shame,

I am Percy, and I almost survived,

All my life has been contrived,

I survive to fight in the Titan War,

I survived to fight the flying boar,

But now I've died to save the one I love,

My beautiful Annabeth, my precious dove.

* * *

**This is one of the hardest things I have ever written. Not because of it's nature, but because of the rhymes and the name of Percy and Annabeth's child. I know this might sound a bit stupid, but it was quite hard.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	6. AN: A Broken Promise

**A/N: A Broken Promise**

I promised myself I would never post an annoying authors note, but it looks like I have no bloody choice. I'm ever so sorry I haven't updated any of my fan fics at all, but I do have one or two valid excuses (as crap as they are anyway).

**My Excuses:**

**1. My Laptop Charger Killed Itself. **Well, this one explains itself. Double that with a post man strike in London and you get a very big problem in getting a new one. Use a different laptop? I don't have my work on there, though, do I?

**2. I Was Ill. **Self explanatory, though this did only cover about four days…

**3. School **is completely and utterly rubbish. I'm a writer (kind of) for Gods sake! I don't need to know the periodic table!

**4. Writers Block. **Damn writers block. It ruins everything.

**5. I'm Lazy. **I can't be bothered to type up the poems for My Dying Wish. It's that simple.

**6. France. **I've been in France for four days, then had to wait 9 hours to get home. Basically I'm exhausted and useless right now.

Thanks for all the reviews and I'm terribly sorry all of thins happened. I promise I won't give up on my fan fiction. Promise!

Starlyn


	7. Cave In

**I am **_**so **_**sorry for the long wait – ideas are hard to come by at the moment. I truly hope this makes up for some of the annoyance. As soon as I find my writing book (which I have cleverly mislaid into one of the cluttered draws) I'll post two or three more poems! Or just until I write for some other random reason...**

**This happens to be inspired by one of the many people I now own the album of. The song is Cave In by Owl City, who totally rock! :3 Hope you've heard him before – and if you haven't, you'll now go and listen to some of Adam's music!**

**This is also to say Merry Christmas for all of those people reading – hope you got everything you wanted.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Please take a long hard look through your text book,_

'_Cause I'm history,_

_When I strap my helmet on, I'll be long gone,_

'_Cause I'm dying to leave._

Life is life,

It's not always fair,

It is full of strife,

And is a rather ugly affair.

You may want to run,

To leave it all behind,

Get the challenge over and done,

Yet life isn't so kind...

You think yours is bad?

Try living theirs,

It's dangerous, and sad,

Full of life or death affairs...

_Yeah, I'll ride the range and hide_

_All my loose change in my bedroom,_

_'Cause riding a dirt bike_

_Down a turnpike always takes its toll on me,_

They have to stay fighting,

Tiring greatly,

Just like I must keep writing,

They are unable to become free.

Everything they must do,

Takes a great toll,

With ever monster they subdue,

They head closer to a restful goal.

They constantly fear,

For a friends life or their own,

Many have to shed that tear,

That says another soul has flown...

_I've had just about enough of the phrase_

'_Diamonds in the rough',_

_Because my backbone is paper thin,_

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in,_

They live life rough,

Hoping to get back to where they started,

Hoping things will stop being so tough,

Always thinking, 'when will I become one of the departed?'

We may simply say,

"Can anything get worse?"

If we do not get our own way,

If we feel like we have our own mini curse.

Yet, we forget of those in danger,

Those in need of the most care,

Those to whom death is no stranger,

To whom life is unfair.

_If the bombs go off, the sun will still be shining,_

_Because we've heard it that,_

_Every mushroom cloud has a silver lining,_

_Though I'm always undermining too deep to know,_

Unluckily, they know it all,

They've seen it all,

They've passed through the unbreakable wall,

They've received their final call.

There is something every half-blood knows;

The look of death in the eye,

Of someone close,

Of an ally.

They have their won thoughts on such strife;

Pain is normal,

Death is just another bolder in their life,

All of this can happen – it is nothing paranormal.

_Swallow a drop of oil, and blacktop,_

'_Cause the road tastes like wintergreen,_

_The wind and the rain, smell like oil and octane,_

_Mixed with stale gasoline,_

They live in the busy cities,

As if waiting to be found,

As if waiting to be picked by comities,

They have no choice – they are bound,

They sit in the classrooms,

ADHD and Dyslexia holding them back,

And every teacher and every student assumes,

They will be held back,

And then they get found,

By a Satyr, hopefully,

And not some Hell Hound,

The big bully.

_I'll soak up the sound, try to sleep on the wet ground,_

_I'll get ten minutes give or take,  
_

_'Cause I just don't foresee myself getting drowsy,  
_

_When cold integrity keeps me wide awake,_

In the streets,

In the alleys,

That's where a demigod sleeps, and eats,

Not a bathroom, nor a galley,

Most find this disgusting,

But in truth it's safer,

With a person adjusting,

To become a waifer,

The ground will be cold, wet,

But sleep keeps them strong,

Yet, there will only be ten minutes to let

Themselves rest before something goes wrong,

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in  
_

_Get me out of this cavern or I'll cave in_

_I'll keep my helmet on just in case my head caves in  
_

_'Cause in my thoughts collapse or my framework snaps,  
_

_It'll make a mess like you wouldn't believe_

They have to rake to find weapons they so badly need,

To find the precious Celestial Bronze protection,

To make the monster attacks heed,

In hope to maybe fight that infection,

Their injuries go unseen,

By the normals like us,

It becomes impossible to keep them clean,

Causing so much distress,

Not all demigods fall,

From a monster being a pain,

A few survive a difficult brawl,

Just to make their final breath in vain.

_Tie my handlebars to the stars, so I stay on track,  
_

_And if my intentions stray I'll wrench them away,  
_

_Then I'll take my leave and I won't even look back,_

There is one place,

Everyone dreams to go,

To go to Camp, the precious safe space,

So many will never know.

Demigods live in peace,

With the monsters kept at bay,

Finally the attacks will cease,

With enough peace to sleep all day.

They can find their parent,

Know who they are,

Learn what seemed so transparent,

Get to know the person watching from afar.

_I won't even look back..._

Never again will death strike them,

They can learn what they never did,

Find out how to stay well,

And, to those unfortunate ones, they can finally bid,

Goodbye...

**

* * *

Wow, that was long. It's 11:13pm, Boxing Day, and I haven't even started getting ready for bed, so now I'm being shouted at.**

**I don't know if 'waifer' is a word, but what the hey, it made sort-of-sense.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not matter how random it ended up. Remember to Review, so I know what you think of it. Please put any suggestions down, and I'll try to write them!**

**~Star**

**PowerofWords – Thanks, glad you liked it! It seems strange that you put 'another one of my favourites'... Not sure why...**

**Encre Pour Sang – Thank you, I believe I am. Finally, something I'm good at! ^^**

**XxHuntressofArtemisXx & Puffin0997 – I'm please you both enjoyed it – here's another chapter for both of you!**

**Nightmare Before Halloween – XD I have to agree. No idea why I wrote about Percy dying, but it was rather fun actually – evil much?**

**Singerinthesilence – Thank you very much! France was not as fun as it sounded – terribly strange being spoken to in an un-understandable language...  
You think it's a great idea? Hmm... Maybe I should try and write one...**

**Hecate's Apprentice – Having your internet taken away would be awful! No more fanfiction to read randomly! (Yeah, I do that a lot... I need to get a life...) Algebra is really annoying! It won't even help in life, when you think about it...  
I'm pleased you think so, if I'd been worse than Apollo no one would have read (Please don't kill me)!**


	8. Thalia Grace

**Well, the last poem sucked, so I promise this one will be better. Or I'll try to make it better at least. Or I'll try to try to make it better... If this becomes un-understandable, it's probably because the 'I' button on my laptop keeps dying and refusing to work – evil 'I' button!**

**This idea came from my dear friend Blade, or mini-ares, as she is known on here.**

**

* * *

**No matter how much they disagreed,

Thalia Grace still decided to proceed,

No matter how much they no,

The daughter of Zeus still decided to go,

She knew in her heart,

That her soul would soon depart,

It would leave during the fight,

And take it's flight,

To rest in peace,

And make her friends' chances increase...

When it finally stopped,

And the girl had finally dropped,

A Pine Tree stood tall,

Creating a barrier, and unbreakable wall,

That was her father's gift,

And her curse, no one could lift,

She would stay that way for years to come,

Unaware of what she had become...

**

* * *

Annoyingly, the Author's Notes seem longer than the actual poem, even if they aren't (I don't think...). Luckily, the fact it's short means I can write another quickly. Yay!?**

**Wingwind the Wise – I'm sorry the last one was so confusing; I'm not very good at writing. It would have been shorter, but it was very late and I had this OCD moment where ever bit had to be the same length. Brilliant timing...**

**the one () – Thank you very much. Glad you like the vocab and such. (Okay, now I'm just showing off. Bad me.)**

**Unominous Anonymous – Thank you for your comments. In truth, I did almost end up writing without the rhymes, but I did not. I will write one without next time, as I only received notification this morning, and wrote this last night. I hope you find this poem has proved rhymes can be used around feelings, but shall use your suggestion even if I partially disagree – you cannot learn something new, if you do not try.**


	9. Insomniac or Dreams of Death

**Hallo again! It hasn't been as long as normal, I hope. This would have been up sooner, but decided it didn't like me. I found my writing book, by the way, but I have a feeling the poems might have already been posted. Ah well.**

**This is a trial and error piece, with the none rhyming thing brought up by Unominous Anonymous. Hope this lives up to some kind of standard.**

**Sorry it's so... strange. I got the idea while listening to Fireflies, by Owl City (which, contrary to beliefs, is one of their worst songs). I think I stole a few lines, but I am terribly sorry for doing that. They just fitted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or whatever lines I used. If I did, I doubt I would be posting on here.**

* * *

Insomniac (Dreams of Death)

I'm an unusual person,

But I don't know how,

My family have always said so,

But I think I'm just me,

I'm too strange to be special,

I'm Dyslexic and hyperactive,

I can barely read or write,

Or sit still in class,

So, why me?

Sometimes I tire of counting sheep,

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep,

Sometimes, I feel like a complete insomniac,

But I don't miss the sleep,

It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake,

When I'm asleep,

But my dreams feel ready to burst,

And pull me into their fiery depth.

It's not that I don't like dreaming,

Without it, I'd probably die,

But it's hard to say I enjoy it either,

Seen as I am tormented,

By demons, and creatures of Hell,

Sights of my own death,

To their hands, I fall,

And give in to the pain.

Maybe, just maybe, it's meant to be,

And, even if I don't really die, I do feel some regret,

That I've never met her – not yet,

So, I know, when my time comes,

All I shall want,

All I shall wish,

Is that I had meat her – met my mother,

That, would be my one and only dying wish...


	10. Technicolour

Mystical worlds of unknown treasures,  
Beautiful worlds, filled with hidden secrets,  
violent colours, fighting to dominate,  
Darkness overruled; light fills the sky.

Visualise the colours,

The bright Technicolor,  
Surrounding us,

Destroying the dark.

The red of our blood,  
the blue of a child's eye,  
the green of damn grass,  
the gold of the sunset.

But, only colour

Exists,

In the world,

Of the living.

For, without light,

Without meaning,

We cannot have,

The vibrant Technicolor,

And so, I simple wish,  
for the beautiful,

The amazing,

And the vibrant.

And so I wish,  
for the colours,  
the bright colours,  
and the amazing sights.

And, that, is the one reason,

That I wish I still lived,  
above the darkness of Hades,  
in the colourful, Technicolor.


End file.
